inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 068
Gather! Japan's Representatives!! (集結！日本代表‼, Shūketsu! Nippon daihyō‼) is the 68th episode of the Inazuma Eleven anime. Summary The greatest competition in history, the Football Frontier International, is here. Players from around the world have their eyes fixed upon it, aiming for the world's best. And, of course, so are Japan's. Coach Hibiki has gathered many players: some from Raimon, others from their friends' and rivals' schools, a few are old enemies from Aliea Academy, and some are complete strangers too. Japan's twenty-two candidates compete in a selection match to decide its representatives. Plot Matches around other countries Football Frontier International starts and the other representatives of other countries defeat other teams. First shows Knights of Queen (representative of England) against Brocken Bogue and Knights of Queen winning; their captain, Edgar Valtinas talks with their coach, Aaron Adam, stating that their next stage would be against other countries. Next shows the match of Unicorn (representative of America) against Red Matador (representative of Mexico). It shows that the score is 0-3, in favor of Unicorn. The captain of Unicorn, Mark Kruger, celebrated with Dylan Keith and also said that "they" (probably refering to Ichinose Kazuya and Domon Asuka) are coming back, which made Dylan suprised and happy. They stated that, finally, the best of America would go on a challenge. Then, it shows Italy's national team, Orpheus, having a match against Rose Griffon with Orpheus in the lead. It shows that the captain of Orpheus, Fideo Ardena, states that there are many other better players in the world and that he will be waiting. Finally, it shows a match in a small country called Cotarl and their representatives (Little Gigant) having a match with another team. Their captain, Rococo Urupa, goes to their coach and asks when he will meet the person their coach kept on talking about; the coach states that the person would be ready for the match. At Raimon Afterwards, it shows what happened with Raimon 3 months after their confrontation with Aliea Academy. It shows that the Raimon team is practicing and Endou meets someone he thinks was his former friend during first grade, Fuyuppe; however, the girl states that she does not recognize him. Next Day Endou Mamoru forgets that he overslept and his mother woke him up saying that he might get late since he was called by Hibiki Seigou to come early; hearing this, he quickly got up and ate. Then he goes outside in a hurry and sees someone following him, though when he looks, the person would stop. Endou then asks the person about this and the person introduces himself as Toramaru, stating that he's lost since he does not know where Raimon is; Endou assists him. After reaching Raimon, Endou sees Tachimukai Yuuki again along with Kogure Yuuya, Tsunami Jousuke, Fubuki Shirou, Hijikata Raiden and Mukata Masaru. Gouenji Shuuya states that this time, Endou was the one who was late. He also meets the twin brother of Megane Kakeru, Megane Kazuto, and they were amazed that he was better than his brother. Kidou Yuuto states that Sakuma Jirou was also called. Gouenji states that Kiyama Hiroto also came, and Endou greeted him cheerfully. Kiyama then introduced someone else. They were suprised when they heard a saying and it was none other than Reize; he introudces himself formally this time, saying that his real name is Midorikawa Ryuuji. He states that he was sorry for what he has done to the school and that, between him and them, he had to develop his alien character; Kazemaru said that he was like a completely different person. Endou now introduces Toramaru to everyone. Tsunami asks if he knows the 'other person' since they did not know him. Someoka was almost going into a fight with the person since the person answered in a rude way. Endou asks politely and the person introduces himself as Tobitaka Seiya. Afterawards, Hibiki came and asks if everyone is present, then someone kicked the ball from behind and it was revealed to be Fudou Akio; he was also called, which made Kidou angry. Hibiki explains the situation: there will be a match to determine the 16 representatives for Japan and the whole group would be split into two. Endou will be the captain for the first team and Kidou for the second, though Kidou hates the idea of being in the same group as Fudou. Near Night Raimon Natsumi says her farewell to Endou stating that she has to study abroad; Endou wishes her luck along with Aki. That wasn't the real reason why she was going to another country, however; she was going to study and collect info on whether Endou's grandfather is really alive or not. She states that she wants to do something for someone and that it was the first time she felt it. In Rairaken Endou goes to Rairaken to ask why Hibiki added Kidou to the same group as Fudou since they didn't get along; Kidou also came and asked the same question. Endou realizes that it's kind of like a test for them and accepts happily. Kidou watches how enthusiastic Endou is. Near the Riverbank Afterwards, both Kidou and Endou went near the riverbank to talk. Kidou states that he envies Endou; Endou learned soccer from his grandfather while he learned it from Kageyama, and Fudou reminds him of Kageyama. Endou encourages Kidou. Afterwards both leave to go to their homes so that they can practice for the next 2 days. Day of Match At the day of the match, it is shown that many other respective teams in the FFI came to watch, mostly members of the other teams. Endou talks with the first group and encourages them; Kidou does the same for the second group. From afar, the girl that Endou saw earlier is there with her father, watching the match. Debuts *Edgar Valtinas *Mark Kruger *Dylan Keith *Fideo Ardena *Rococo Urupa *Kudou Fuyuka *Kudou Michiya *Utsunomiya Toramaru *Megane Kazuto *Tobitaka Seiya Proverb Yuuto We are both teammates and rivals! Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes